


Красный

by MrStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, So much death, cursing, zombie!au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrStiles/pseuds/MrStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После произошедшего зомби-апокалипсиса, единственный живой человек в Бикон-Хиллс – Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод не бечен! На свой страх и риск.

Стайлз обежал вокруг здания и остановился, опираясь раненой рукой на штукатурку, пытаясь выровнять свое дыхание. Через силу сжимая руку, он поднимает с земли и проверяет ружье. Пули кончились.

Ахуенно. 

Ружье выброшено. Нет смысла носить его, если нет пуль. И в городе пули тоже кончились. Стайлз успел обшарить каждое здание, и запасы патронов кончились еще неделю назад. 

Нет смысла ни в чем больше.

Блять.

Кто бы мог подумать, что все обернется именно так? Целая куча оборотней и обученный охотник, и он, сопляк, без мышц и навыков, сейчас только один был в живых. Какого черта это вообще произошло?  
Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как на город обрушилась это зомби-инфекция. Сначала это оказалось не так уж и плохо. Они заняли большой пустующий дом, владелец которого был уже давно съеден, и все шло прекрасно. Но спустя время смерть пришла.

Айзек и Эрика пропали вместе около двух месяцев назад. Они ушли в лес и их больше не видели живыми. Стайлз любил думать, что они просто сбежали вместе подальше от всего этого в счастливое будущее. И что не им принадлежали те трупы, что Дерек нашел спустя две недели в лесу. Их тела были настолько сильно изъедены, что с опознанием возникли проблемы. Иногда перед сном Стайлз задумывался о том, что это правда были не они, ведь это же возможно? Но одно тело было с длинными светлыми волосами. И они держались за руки.

Лидия умерла после того, как ее укусили во время поиска еды со Скоттом. Она просила Джексона убить ее, говорила, что не хочет стать одной из тех вещей, что сейчас бродят по улицам. Джексон отказывался. Они спорили несколько часов напролет и в конце концов он сделал то, о чем его просили. Секунду спустя Джексон пустил себе пулю в лоб. «Не смог справиться» - подумал Стайлз. Он не был уверен, что сам бы справился.

Он знал, как умер Дерек. Они были там вместе, Дерек сдерживал толпу зомби и крикнул Стайлзу убираться. Больше он ничего не сказал. Как и почему в аду оказываются все те люди, которых Стайлз любил? Дерек даже никогда не любил его, но умер, жертвуя собой ради Стайлза.

Он знал, что Скотт сделал тоже самое для Эллисон. Он сдерживал дверь дома, из которого вырывались зомби, и сказал Эллисон убираться отсюда. Она побежала через двор к дереву, «планировала залезть на него», подумал тогда Стайлз. Она была уверена, что у нее все получится, ведь зомби недостаточно умны, чтобы последовать по ее примеру. Эллисон оглянулась. Толпа зомби, прорвавшаяся через дверь, уже пожирала Скотта. Девушка ринулась назад и была достаточно быстро убита. Жертвоприношение Скотта ничего не стоило.

Стайлз не хотел об это думать. О том, что Дерек, который по сути не признался Стайлзу в вечной любви, который прикладывал его об стену и бил о руль, сделал вещь, которую Скотт сделал ради Эллисон.  
Он не любил об этом думать. Он не хотел думать о том, что это может значить. Он не хотел признаваться самому себе, что проебал все возможности сказать что-то Дереку. Да хоть поцеловать его напоследок, как в фильмах. И почему в ад попал не он? Почему не его там пытает Чума до конца его дней? Однако что случится в конце пути, Стайлз не знал.

В один из дней Бойд просто вышел на улицу и позволил зомби себя убить. Он сказал, что не желает больше ни о чем беспокоиться. Он устал. Он истощен. Всего было слишком много.

Все ушли. Все, кроме Стайлза.

Стайлз вздохнул и взял в руки пистолет. Он сам уже еле держался. Но черт! Он не позволит жертве Дерека быть напрасной. Даже если в мире твориться чертовский беспорядок. Даже если…даже если Дерек был мерт, даже если Скотт был мертв, потому что Эллисон и Лидия были мертвы. Вокруг было слишком много смерти и крови. Везде было слишком много красного. Так много, что прочие цвета потеряли смысл. 

Он поправил свою красную худи. Стайлз постоянно ловил на себя взгляд и улыбку Дерека, когда надевал ее. Именно поэтому он носит ее.

И он будет носить ее всегда.


End file.
